Color
by Jack-Frost's-Snow-Angel
Summary: This is a short creepypasta written by my boyfriend 3


Color

I met this person today... She said her name was Sabrynna, she was nice and everything, but she felt. Like she knew things, like she was kind of awkward In a word... Not socially ... But mentally, she smiled and said with a happy tone

"Can I have some color for a project I'm doing?" I happily agreed and said I would get her some colored pencils; she denied them and said she needed something, something more ... I tilted my head to the side softly, she smiled wildly pulling something out from behind her, it seemed like a needle but I couldn't make it out exactly. I just smiled as she put a hand on my shoulder and I felt a sharp pain in my side and all went black I woke up maybe a couple minutes later

"Oh you're awake" she said with a smile in my direction, I was strapped to a table

"What's going on?" I said kind of concerned

"Oh I found you here and I was going to take you back to your house" she explained and she grunted softly speaking to herself and then walked back up, "actually... Do you think I can get one of my colors now?" She asked and I had replied

"Oh yeah!" And something that sounded like a drill started up and I couldn't move my eyes for a second and they hurt really badly, I guess i had a headache so I ignored it, "so where are you getting the color from?" I asked still looking forward

"Oh, you'll find out in the morning." She said and then the pain went away as I looked to the side I saw two small needles and at the end of each needle was a beaker filled with blue fluid, my eyes were blue, but I shrugged it off as a small joke

"Hey can I go home now? I'm kind of tired" I asked softly yawning

"Be my guest" she said with her usual smile opening the door and I walked out and went home. The next morning I woke up and looked into the mirror hanging in my room and tilted my head.

"What...?" I said confused as I looked closer, my eyes were different I mean, not like a slight difference but instead of the soft blue they were, they were white. I didn't know why they were white and I asked my mom, she said they looked the same but she seemed, kind of... Scared... Asked if she was okay but she shrugged me off and I sighed softly "hey can I go see color?" I asked, Sabrynna had asked to call her that and my mom said yes and I walked out to her house, her parents were always gone for some reason... But I didn't mind, I knocked and she let me in

"Oh hello!" she said with a smile, and without hesitation she had asked "hey can I take, one more color from you? I know I said it would be once a week but, I need one now... If you don't mind at least" I nodded with a smile and she laughed with happiness, she lead me to her room and laid me down on her bed "this may tingle" she said pulling out a toy doctors needle and I chuckled at the joke playing along laying my head down and closing my eyes and, after a while of her poking me with it I did feel something but shrugged it off and she said I could get up and I looked at her and smiled as she was putting a beakers away filled with yellow, green, and red beakers and she laughed again "wasn't that fun!" She exclaimed and I nodded with a smile and then felt Something run down my neck and I wiped it with my index finger and looking at it, it was the same texture as blood but, different, it was completely clear, so you thought maybe Something had happened and you got some saliva on you and chuckled,

"So what do you want to do now?" He smiled brightly; she thought for a moment and smiled

"How about we go play hide and seek in the woods?!" She yelled happily, and so we did for maybe a good hour, and then stopped when it got dark but, as I was heading home she put a hand on my shoulder and with a dark smile she said, "One more color?" He sighed softly but complied as she turned him around and started to poke his neck with a stick and he chuckled softly and then felt a small pinch and turned around and she had put a beaker of skin colored liquid In her pocket and smiled letting him go home for the night, he woke up the next morning looking in the mirror as he always had every morning and his skin was, well... It was clear, he could see his muscles and tendons and organs moving around inside him but, they weren't red and gushy they were white and pale, he was, disappearing? I mean what else could it be... I mean it could be, no... It wouldn't be her, it couldn't be her, you can't extract the color from a body... Can you? He sat down on his bed looking at his hands and the white bones inside and his muscles inside moving as he did and his dark blue veins still there thank god, it was probably the only real color he had in his body, white his bones, and dark blue his veins he was really confused by this but just sighed and went to school everybody staring at his transparent body seeing his skeleton, his white and grey eyes and white and grey... Everything else... He went home early and his mother wasn't home at the time, then he heard a knock on the door and opened it with a plain

"Hello...?" He looked down slightly to see color, he just looked at her for maybe a minute and she just walked past him

"look, I bet you've figured me out by now so ..." She turned around and looked at me with a devilish smile and wild eyes pulling out a knife from her hoodie pocket laughing softly "I want to show you my project, " she pulled out still holding the knife a sheet of paper and pinned it against the wall with some tacks, it was... It looked like my organs and fluids... I even saw my eyes... They still had the shapes in a long dark red streak the looked like my long intestine plastered in the middle, I just stood there in shock and she was staring at me, with that smile on her face "you know... I'm missing one color ... "she was looking at his hands and he realized that his veins were still blue and he tried running but she threw the knife at him hitting the door and jumped on his back shocking something long and painful down his the back of his neck pulling the dark blue color from his body and held on as she stuck another one into him but, once this one was over he felt empty, like everything was dark and empty and he was all alone and everything was in slow motion now when he turned around she was holding two beakers one with dark blue and one with a white ball with... With my face on it I gasped softly before she pulled out a small knife and put it against my neck "I'm sorry it had to end this way... But it just has to..." She trusted the knife into my neck and I screamed but, it was small, and I couldn't move, I fell to my knees and she moved it across my neck slitting my throat open and she walked away as the white blood dripped from my clear skin... She put my soul and the dark blue color in her hand and posted the soul on the paper my face plastering the paper and then she plastered the blue on it... It was me... She painted my body into the paper... I fell to my hands still looking at it, and then she smiled with pleasure "another friend to share." All went black ... And all was lost... The last thing I saw ... Was her smile ... Her, freaky, death like smile... And then the last bit of blood drained from my lifeless body and all was quiet... All I must say is never let anybody... Anybody take what you have the most of... I won't tell you what, but all I must say is... You'll find out eventually


End file.
